


Devil Party

by MiniNephthys



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children, 灰色庭園 | The Gray Garden
Genre: Castration, Gen, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, Other Fandoms Not Mentioned in Tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-09 00:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1962639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At a gathering of Devils, nobody has any sympathy for whatever might happen to Ivlis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devil Party

**Author's Note:**

> Two crossover cameos, should've worked in more really...

“If you hadn’t used a favor,” says Kcalb, standing at one end of the party hall.

“I know,” says Reficul, “you never would have come. Truth be told, I rather hoped a few more familiar faces would show up. Satan Jacob was unable to rearrange his work schedule, or I would’ve liked to introduce you to each other.” She spots another figure approaching them. “Ah, Louis. You’ve met Kcalb, yes?”

Kcalb frowns. “Weren’t you going by Lucifer when we met?” he asks.

“Lucifer is a very common name among Devils.” Louis smiles a bit wryly. “For example, the Devil dressed like a stripper at the food table now is also a Lucifer. Louis is more unique.”

Kcalb looks to the food table and notes the Devil wearing the furred piece of cloth that almost might qualify as a shirt, stuffing his face. He also sees Ivlis at that table, and turns away. “Ugh.”

“Ivlis won’t try to pull anything,” says Reficul. “As airheaded as he is, he knows the odds are against him with so many other Devils enforcing the rules of the gathering.”

Kcalb sighs. “I know, but I don’t like seeing him.”

“If you want him to leave,” says Louis, “I could give it my best go.” At Reficul’s reproachful look, he adds, “I won’t be using force. There’s a conversation I’ve been meaning to have with him.”

“Do you as you like,” she replies.

He nods and walks to stand in front of Ivlis. “Good evening.”

“Hey. Do I know you?” Ivlis asks, setting his drink down.

Louis smiles, and from across the room Kcalb gets a shiver. “No, but you’ve met my daughter. Redheaded, scarf? I understand you were in my world at the time and she scared you out.”

“I wasn’t scared-!” Ivlis’s immediate protest cuts off. “You… know there’s rules about attacking people here? Right?”

“Don’t worry, I’m not planning to hurt you here. Mirai is old enough to take care of herself, and I think castration is a fitting enough consequence for you. I just wanted to know if it had grown back yet,” says Louis, still smiling.

“...Had to get it healed.” Ivlis takes a step back. “What did she, uh, do with it?”

“After washing it, cut it into bits and fed it to our pets,” says Louis. “She considered keeping it around as a deterrent for other people like you, but the smell would have been an issue.”

Ivlis turns a pale green. “Y...yeah, I just remembered I’ve got things to do back home. Right now.”

He disappears in a burst of flame, and Louis returns to Kcalb and Reficul. “No force necessary,” he says.

“I’m suddenly quite fond of your daughter,” Reficul says. “I’d like to meet her, should it be in the cards.”

“Charming girl,” Kcalb mumbles.

“Mirai is a sweetheart. Far too kind for someone with demon blood in her, even if she is half human. It’s only the people who truly deserve her hatred that end up being killed or something appropriate like what you just heard.” Louis glances back to the table. “He was in such a rush that he left his drink behind. Am I that intimidating?”

“I imagine,” says Reficul, “that he thinks she takes after you.”


End file.
